Skodwarde
Skodwarde was the leader of the Skodwarde Squad. Nobody knows where it came from or how it's been around. He is from the SpongeBob episode Just One Bite. History Crime Life Unlike it's fellow members of the Squad, Skodwarde is not harmless. It is a stark raving, knife plunging lunatic that has paralyzed Bikini Bottom for decades. It is rarely ever seen by a living person, but his victims are almost always found around the intersection of Conch and Coral. It wasn't until someone managed to survive an assault from Skodwarde that a description was made. The survivor's name is Harold Flower who described the killer as a tall, pale squid like demon who looks like that cashier guy at the Krusty Krab. Skodwarde Squad A dark day, Squidward Tentacles founded the Skodwarde Squad an evil and morbid groups of creatures destined to destroy the world. After Squidward leaved the leadership passed to Skodwarde. First Objective A night in the sewers, Skodwarde decided to destroy Ratigan and the Toxic Army because Ganondork asked him to shut up once the rats in his neighborhood, Skodwarde agreed and with the Skodwarde Squad killed The Toxic Army except Ratigan and Edzilla. Weegee Murder Skodwarde started a cruel rivalry with and Weegee and with the pass of the time the negative relations started when a shadow day...Weegee was murdered by Skodwarde. Ratigan was also murdered for the fun of it. Death A year later, Skodwarde was in Sparta commiting some rapes when Leonardis approached Skodwarde and screamed "This is Sparta" before kicking Skodwarde down a well. Little did anyone know that wells were Skodwarde's one weakness. Skodwarde later died three days later of starvation. Rebirth and Skodwarde's End Unfortunately, though Skodwarde died his spirit lingered thanks to a secret ability he learned from Hexxus and transferred his consciousness into a youthful clone body which he obtained after getting control over Ratigan's laboratory in the sewers. In this body he nearly murdered Weegee again, but ultimately failed thanks to the Great Mighty Poo's influence. Enraged, Skodwarde unleashed a powerful Weegee Virus that threatened to completely destroy half of YouTube Poop World (including Koridai, Mobius, Mushroom Kingdom, Minecraftia etc), only for the Dimension Warriors to combine their power and turn the virus back on Squeegee, incinerating his clone body. But not, unfortunately, his spirit, which continued to linger and went into a new clone body. However, by this point in time Skodwarde found that his clone bodies were decomposing one by one due to genetic tampering caused by the Universe Heroes. Knowing that he would need a new body, he sought out Finn's newly born grass self Fern, only for Link Nukem to shoot him dead in a moment of vulnerability. It was then that the soul of a recently deceased hero bound himself to Skodwarde's soul, ensuring that he could never again return from the dead, ending his reign of terror for good. Likes *Ganondork *Genocide (and possibly omnicide) *Skodwarde Squad members *Moar Krabs *Nasty Patty *The Krab Krusty *Torturing people emotionally and physically *Evil *Murdering people at conch and coral Dislikes *Weegee *Walleo *Malleo *Waweegee *Hope *Bart Simpson *When people calls him ugly barnacle *Other terrorists groups *The Toxic Army *Pranktin (Skodwarde thinks he's insane) *Good Trivia *Skodwarde has many transformations, and each of them are five times as dangerous. *According to Vegeta's scouter, his age is OVER 9000. *Even Super Saiyan SpongeBob couldn't defeat him. *Despite enjoying all his power, Skodwarde was about to die at the hands of Ratigan who turned into a monster to kill Skodwarde for destroying The Toxic Army. *Only Moar Krabs can hold his own against him. *There was only one way to beat him, and only one person knew it. Known Victims *Weegee *Kevin *Ratigan *Hundreds of unknown people. Family *Zalgo (father) *Giygas (Uncle) *Hades (Uncle) *Cthulhu (Uncle) *Hexxus (Uncle) *Fred Figglehorn (Uncle) *Herobrine (Uncle) *Satan (Grandfather) *Squidward Tentacles (His Anti evil cousin) *Mario Head (Brother) *George W. Bush (Godparent) Friends *Ganondork (deceased) *Olunda In-Nedal *Spengbab (deceased) *Morbid Patrick (deceased) *The Hash Slinging Slasher (deceased) *Members of the Skodwarde Squad *Giygas Enemies *Weegee *Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen *The King *Fat Mario *Morshu de:Skodwarde Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Alternate Forms of Characters Category:Murderers Category:Skodwarde Members Category:Demons Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Deceased Category:Evil Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Smart Category:Monsters Category:Killers Category:Squids Category:Disturbing Characters Category:Memes Category:Creepy Category:Satanists